soscfandomcom-20200214-history
Divinity Skills
Main Page__FORCETOC__ General Information Divinity Skills are a general type of skill related to the central storyline, and are not tied to any particular class or character. Their general nature makes them perfect for enhancing your party, or for making up for your party's weaknesses. Divinity Skills are also cast immediately before all enemy and party actions. Each step of Divinity Skills requires a certain number of Blood Crystals to purchase, which are obtained from defeating Lineage Types. Obtaining a Divinity Skill increases the maximum Morale by 5, and may also trigger various story progression points. Note that (at least in the Vita version) while the in-game descriptions mention that Divinity Skills can be "stacked," this doesn't actually seem to be the case, and is probably a mistranslation or misunderstanding. What it probably means is that the effect of Divinity Skills is increased with each successive "tier" of a skill. For example, Holy Light heals 10% of the party's max HP per round, but can't actually be cast more than once ("stacked"). Instead, spending more Blood Crystals enhances Holy Light so that it heals more per round. (Verification/testing needed! Can Dragon Fist and such be stacked?) Table of Skills Skill Details Automatically Obtained Skills Rank 1 of the following skills is automatically obtained: Flash Escape: For 5 Morale, party escapes immediately with 100% success rate, except during scripted events. Holy Light: For 5/10/15 Morale, party is healed for 10/15/20% of their maximum HP every round, and lasts until combat ends. Black Wall: For 5/12/18 Morale, party takes half physical damage for 1/2/3 rounds. Sword Bond: For 7/12/18 Morale, blocks the enemy's Ohma's Impact (charm) attacks 1/2/3 times. Permanent passive effects: +20% physical attack damage at rank 1, -30% physical damage received at rank 2, +20% gold and experience at rank 3. User comment Bosses use charm attacks, so at least one rank of this skill is absolutely necessary (and automatically obtained anyways). While additional ranks are up to player preference, Sword Bond 2's permanent passive 30% physical damage reduction is hard to argue against. Sword Bond 3 might not be desirable since it conflicts with Light and Dark Veil, which can't be obtained at any other time and also have significant passive bonuses. By that time, 20% gold and experience might not be of great consequence since money is easy to get and experience requirements increase exponentially; a 20% difference in experience means a level 30 character will be level 32 instead. X Charge / Dragon Fist / Charge X Charge: For 8/13/18 Morale, all party members attack the target with 100% accuracy and ignores the target's special defensive skills. 20/40/60% Attack bonus, +1x/2x/3x Defense, +10/15/20 Avoid for one turn. Dragon Fist: For 6/12/18 Morale, reduces an enemy row's Avoid and Hit by 5/10/15. Non-leader enemies cannot escape from battle. Charge: For 10/18/24 Morale, ignores the target's Defense rating and special defensive skills. -10/-5/0 to Hit, +1x/2x/3x Defense, +10/15/20 Avoid for one turn. Dragon Fist instantly debuffs an entire enemy row's Hit and Avoid for the duration of the battle, unlike the other two skills. Note that there are very few ways to reduce enemies' Hit. However, some bosses can dispel this effect. X Charge can also be useful because of its 100% hit rate. Charge ignores enemy defenses, but its lower chance to hit means it's less reliable than the other two choices. However, these two skills consume the entire party's turn, so party members cannot take other actions for that turn, like Iron Defense or Illusion. Repeated use of these can also be very Morale-intensive, which may make a Dancer a useful party member. Rather than going for all three ranks of one skill, a mix of skills might complement each other in a more useful way. Combining rank 1 or 2 Dragon Fist with either X Charge or Charge can allow the party to stack multiple defensive and offensive bonuses. Spirit Wall / Sky Dragon / Giant Spirit Wall: For 9/15/22 Morale, increases the party's Spell Defense (SpD) and blocks all abnormal statuses, including Critical (instant kills) for 2/3/4 rounds. At ranks 2 and 3, the party gains a permanent passive effect that reduces 25/50% magic damage taken. At least one rank is very useful, especially when fighting Critical-hitting Ninjas early on. Especially useful if your party will not be using Talents or passive skills to protect against Criticals. Sky Dragon: For 6/12/18 Morale, the party cancels an enemy's ambush and gains 3/6/9 Avoid for 1/2/3 turns. At rank 1, ambushes are canceled, but at rank 2 and 3, the party gains initiative for those rounds. At least one rank is useful since Ambushing is a central mechanic of the game -- it can let you "pass" on more treasure chests and not have to worry about losing a valuable combat round, giving more opportunity to damage the leader(s). Giant: For 12/18/24 Morale, increases the party's Spell Enhance (SpE) by 50/75/100 for 2/3/4 rounds. This is optional, but these are significant increases to SpE, and it (should) stack with all other SpE class skills and equipment. Could be useful, especially for magic-focused parties. Light Veil / Dark Veil For 20 Morale, each skill blocks long-range attacks, helping to protect your back row members from arrows and such. '''Permanent passive effects: '''Light Veil increases party HP by 30%, and Dark Veil increases MP by 50%. These can help boost percentage-based regenerative effects like Holy Light and the Cleric's Mana Heal skills. Dragon King For 22 Morale, a random enemy or party member is hit for up to 9999 non-attribute damage. Miracle For 33 Morale, one of the following effects is cast on the party: Hand of Darkness: Party recovers all MP, and gains an SpE bonus. SpE bonus does not stack with itself, but does stack with other sources. Tears of God: Party gains full HP, Morale, and status recovery, including death and abductions. Does not fix formations or recover Life Points. Wings of Light: Party gains +50 Hit and Avoid. Does not stack with itself, but does stack with other sources. Shield of the Dragon: Blocks enemy spells, Soul Blast/breath, and all status abnormalities except charm and KO. References Info regarding additional like X Charge/Charge Defense/Avoid bonuses is taken from the JP wiki. These bonuses may or may not exist in English localizations. Category:Skills